Mugen Damashii
1= |-| 2= .]] is the ultimate Damashii of Kamen Rider Ghost, Takeru Tenkuji, accessed via the Mugen Ghost Eyecon. The Mugen Ghost Eyecon was created by the strong feelings of Takeru's seven friends: Makoto Fukami, Alain, Akari Tsukimura, Onari Yamanouchi, Narita, Shibuya Hachioji and Kanon Fukami. Mugen Damashii is the embodiment of his friends' emotions and has a multitude of emotion-based attacks. This is the only form of Ghost's that can permanently destroy the Gammaizers. Mugen Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-13. Users *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Episodes 33 (as a preview), 34-42, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Ghost 43-49, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders, Truth! The Secret Of Hero's Soul!, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider) **Ore (Ghost Change) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Ghost Change) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Necrom (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Ghostmugen.png|Ghost Mugen Damashii Toucon Mugen.jpg|Ghost Toucon Mugen Damashii Specter Mugen.jpg|Specter Mugen Damashii Deep Mugen.jpg|Deep Mugen Damashii Necrom Mugen.jpg|Necrom Mugen Damashii History Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Ghost Mugen Damashii was summoned from the Game World as part of a team of five of the Strongest Kamen Riders alongside five of the by Kamen Rider Brave, helping to defeat the army of Shocker. Ghost Eyecon Mugen_Eyecon.png|Mugen Ghost Eyecon Mugen_Sticker.png|Top Sticker Mugen_iris_startup.png|Startup Time Mugen_iris_transform.png|Transformation Time Mugen_iris_mi.png|Move Invocation Time Finisher Ghost Driver= * : Ghost performs a Rider Kick imbued with the combination of emotion powers of his 7 friends and all Heroic Ghosts that manifest together as rainbow-colored energy, similar to Grateful's Omega Drive, but stronger than Toucon Boost's Omega Drive itself. In its first use, Ghost absorbs the attacks from a Gammaizer to cover his arm in rainbow energy to deliver a Rider Punch powerful enough to destroy it permanently. Mugen GOD Kick 42.jpeg|God Omega Drive (Mugen) (Kick) Ghost Mugen God Omega Drive.png|God Omega Drive (Mugen) (Kick) (Enhanced version) (Prelude) MUGEN Wings OD.png|God Omega Drive (Mugen) (Kick) (Enhanced version) GOD Omega Drive Punch.png|God Omega Drive (Mugen) (Punch) |-| Driver + Weapon= * : Using the Gan Gun Saber in Naginata Mode, Ghost charges each weapon's bladed end with swirling blue energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to rapidly slash the target with both blades in the form of an Infinity Symbol. * : Using the Gan Gun Saber in Arrow Mode, Ghost pulls on the energized "bowstring" of his weapon which makes an array appear to shield him from incoming attacks. Once charged, Ghost lets the energized arrow fly and pierce its target with great force in the form of an Infinity Symbol. * : Using the Gan Gun Saber in Rifle Mode, Ghost charges an energy bullet as the Bat Clock winds its clock and projects an energy construct of a scope lens to lock on to the target. Once the clock hands point at the muzzle of the gun barrels and the energy is fully charged, the Rifle fires a powerful shotgun blast which destroys opponents. * : Using the Gan Gun Saber in Gun Mode, Ghost charges energy into the muzzle of his weapon before unleashing a powerful purple shot. * : Using the Gan Gun Saber in Nitouryu Mode, Ghost batters the opponent with his weapon's blades as they charge up energy before he presses the trigger on its handle when he's in position to cut down the opponent to make the charge be expelled upon the last hit. * : Using the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode, Ghost charges the blade with swirling blue energy before he presses the trigger on its handle to cleave through the target. * : Using the Gan Gun Saber in Hammer Mode, Ghost charges energy to the Kumo Lantern, then slams the weapon on the ground, generating energy constructs shaped like a Heart, which are then flung at the opponent. Yorokobi Stream.jpeg|Yorokobi Stream Tanoshii Strike.jpeg|Tanoshii Strike Shinnen Impact.jpeg|Shinnen Impact Kanashimi Break.png|Kanashimi Break Ghost Mugen Damashii - Love Bomber (Prelude).jpeg|Love Bomber (Prelude) Ghost Mugen Damashii - Love Bomber.jpeg|Love Bomber |-| Other= *Ghost (in his Mugen Damashii form), Specter (in his Deep Edison Damashii form) and Necrom performed a combination of Ghost's Shinnen Impact with the Gan Gun Saber in Rifle Mode, Specter's standard Omega Drive kick and Necrom's Omega Finish/Spark with the Gan Gun Catcher and the Gan Gun Hand in their Gun Modes to destroy Igor, a Gamma Superior and a Gamma Ultima. *Ghost (in his Mugen Damashii form) and Necrom performed a combination of Ghost's God Omega Drive Kick and Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast with the Gan Gun Catcher in Gun Mode to destroy Knife Gamma and Seiryuto Gamma. *Ghost (in his Mugen Damashii form), Specter (as Deep Specter) and Necrom performed a combination of Ghost's Ikari Slash/Shine with the Gan Gun Saber in Blade Mode and the Sunglasseslasher in Sword Mode, Specter's Specter's standard Omega Drive blast with the Deep Slasher in Blaster Mode and Necrom's Necrom Destroy blast with the Gan Gun Catcher in Gun Mode in an attempt to destroy Gammaizer Fire, Gammaizer Liquid, Gammaizer Wind, Gammaizer Climate and Gammaizer Planet but they revived shortly after. Necrom Mugen Deep Kick.png|Triple Rider Kick (God Omega Drive + Giga Omega Drive + Necrom Destroy) Triple Attack (Ghost Mugen Damashii - Deep Specter - Necrom).png|Triple Attack (Ikari Slash/Shine (Mugen) + Giga Omega Drive (Deep Specter) (Blast) + Necrom Destroy (Blast)) Notes *Mugen Damashii is recognized as Ghost's Final Form by the DX Evol-Driver, which announces the form's name upon reading the Ghost Fullbottle. Appearances * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii